dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet's Meal
Plot While Madelene's mom is making lunch for her granddaughter, Scarlet sneaks out to find herself an appetizer. Transcript (Madelene just finished cooking a couple pieces of pork and sets them on a plate. She walks away from it to go grab the French fries that go along with the dish, only to come back and see Scarlet already cutting up the pork.) Madelene: Scarlet, no! (takes the knife and dish away from her) I understand you have a strange obsession with meat, but this is for the costumer. (Scarlet sadly looks down at her feet and moves one leg sideways and back. Madelene sighs and looks at the kitchen clock. It says it is around 11:30 AM.) Madelene: (thinks) …How about this, dear. I’ll ask my mom if she could make you a nice, hot, fresh meal for lunch. (Scarlet quickly looks up) How does that sound? (Scarlet jumps up and shakes her head happily.) Madelene: Good, but you are going to have to wait in your room. Hopefully, you have plenty of ways to keep yourself entertained in there, right?'' (Scarlet nods)'' Alright. (places a bunch of French fries on the plate with pork) As soon as I give the costumer her order, I’ll tell mommy to heat up the oven. (Excited, Scarlet runs up to her room, closing the door. She looks around, thinking about what to do. She goes to her game console and plays the game that she bought recently. When she presses START, she sees a small monster on the bottom center of the screen. Then, an eggplant falls from the sky and she tilts her head in confusion. The eggplant hits the ground without the monster catching it and the screen flashes before showing the Game Over screen. Scarlet just shrugs and turns the game off.) (She goes over to her bed room window and looks out with a bored expression. She perks up when she suddenly smells something familiar. She looks down and sees Gelato Bene selling pizzas not so far from the café.) Gelato Bene: Step-a right up-a! We are having a sale on these fresh bacon sliced-a pizzas. Get them while they’re still hot-a! (Scarlet grins with sparkling eyes. She immediately goes to her toy chest to take out her jump rope. While holding onto one end, she tosses the rope out the window until the other end is tied around a nearby streetlight. Scarlet runs and jumps out the window. With the rope, she swings toward the pizza sale. She lets go of the rope and flies into the air. She does a few summersaults before reaching her hand out to the pizza stand. When she lands on the roof of the pizza stand, there is a huge cloud of dust. When the cloud fades, we see Scarlet lying on the ground, but alive. Gelato Bene, however, was almost knocked unconscious from crash. Scarlet gets up, looks at Gelato for a moment, then grabs a pizza box and runs away.) Gelato Bene: Hey-a! Get-a back-a with-a my pizza! They’re not free-a! (Scarlet runs until Gelato is out of her sight. She runs and hides behind the burrito stand. She sits down to catch her breath, then looks down at the pizza box. Just when she is about to open it, she hears someone sit down somewhere close by. She takes a peek at the table in front of the stand.) Red: Oooohh sweet burrito. After two long months of eating Blue’s crappy diet food, (whispers) we can finally reunite. (kisses his burrito) (Scarlet glares at Red. When Red was about to start eating, something swoops up and takes his burrito.) Red: The fu—? Burrito! Where are you?! (Red hears what sounds like an animal eating. He turns to see Scarlet scarfing down his burrito.) Red: Aagh! You monster! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! (Scarlet kicks back dirt into his face and runs off. Red gets the dirt out of his eyes and sees a message on the ground.) Red: (reads) You kill my mom, I kill your love… What? (The Park) (Scarlet is sitting on a bench with the pizza box on her lap (along with Midnight Blaze & Kari are napping together beneath her). She opens the box and eats the whole pizza in just a few bites. When she finishes, she gets up and is about to walk back home, but then she sees Indigo walking by with a smoothie. Scarlet starts to feel thirsty and walks up to her. She pulls her skirt to get her attention.) Indigo: Hm? (looks down) Oh hello Scarlet. Where’s your mom? (Scarlet points at her smoothie.) Indigo: …Are you thirsty? (Scarlet nods) Indigo: Well… (Scarlet starts to make sparkling, but sad eyes.) Indigo: Uhh…I…this is… OH FINE TAKE IT YOU KITTEN! (Indigo gives her the smoothie and Scarlet runs off sipping the drink happily.) Indigo: (watches her) (sighs) Who has she been living with in those woods before Wednesday found her? Gerald Butler:'' (swings upside-down from a tree branch)'' You have no idea how much of a pussy you are… Indigo: Gerry! What were you doing up there? Gerald Butler: The same thing I do every day off from work…nothing. (The Gym) (Scarlet is sitting near the entrance while finishing “her” smoothie. She takes a look inside through the window and something causes her eyes to widen. She immediately goes inside. As she does so, a small pink boy watches her from across the street on top of a large fence.) Pink Boy: (calls to the other side of the fence) Hey guys! You have got to see this. A girl is going into the gym. A group of children: Shut the “f” up, Pinkey! Orange Girl: Can’t you see that I’m studying the order of operation?! Yellow Boy: Would it kill anyone not to talk until I’m finished playing my violin while listening to dubstep to see if they mix well? Green Girl: (with a bandage in one hand) Don’t yell, guys. (lifts up an injured squirrel) You’ll scare this poor squirrel who I just got to calm down. Blue Boy: (with an easel in front of him) Stop moving, Pinkey! I was about to paint you into this picture. Indigo Boy: Silence! I’m reading about the Three Laws of Physics. Purple Girl: Yeah, keep it down. I have to focus on collecting these acorns for the squirrel. (Pinkey just rolls his eyes and looks away.) (Inside the gym, Scarlet hiding behind a bunch of punching bags. She looks around with a drooling mouth. It zooms out to show Auburn and Maroon looking at a meat punching bag.) Auburn: You know; I never got what’s the point in using meat as punching bags. Wouldn’t people be worried about the meat spoiling? Maroon: Oh come on. It’s cow. Cows are already spoiling the world as they are. (walks up to the meat) Auburn: …I have no idea what you mean by that… (walks up) (Maroon takes out a blindfold and wraps it around Auburn’s eyes.) Auburn: What the hell are you doing? Maroon: You wanna watch out for danger, you gotta train your eyes, man. Auburn: The meat is right in front of me. And this is different from fighting back attackers. Maroon: Well, for all we know, a cow might attack you. Auburn: So you want me to punch a dead cow in case a live cow were to attack? Maroon: Cows are wastes, man! They could be on to something. You know what I’m saying? Auburn: …You are, by far, one of the stupidest guys I’ve met here. Maroon: Hey, if anyone here is stupid, check out those two British ogre brothers. (Auburn ignores him and tries to punch the meat. When he feels like he hit something, he steps back a moment to wait for the meat to come back. About six seconds, he gets impatient and takes the blindfold off to find that the meat is gone.) Auburn: …Huh? (to Maroon) Dude, where is the meat? Maroon: (turns around) What? (Suddenly, the hook that was holding the meat comes down and stabs Maroon in the back of the head. Auburn is shocked about the sudden death and looks up to see an open window on the entrance side of the gym.) Auburn: Uhh… (nervously looks around, then walks off) Hey, uhh, Broseph! Check out the new punching bag the coach got. (Back at Putain Délicieux) Madelene: (sighs) Scarlet can be such a, how you say, pain. She’s very helpful around the house, really. But I really wish she could learn to keep her hands off of such things. Wednesday: (cutting up her pork) Well, who knows how long she’s been in the woods. Maybe she was once raised by wolves or something and learned to hunt other animals. Madelene: Perhaps so. At least she is friendly with humans… Was she friendly with you when you found her? Wednesday: Not really.'' (lifts her arm)'' See these? (points to a bunch of bandages) Madelene: Oh… Those were from Scarlet?'' (nervously laughs)'' I thought those were from something else… Wednesday: Really? Like what? Madelene: (looks away) I’d rather not explain it. It could be, how you say, tri— (A loud thump is heard from upstairs, startling the two. Madelene, looking concerned, goes up to Scarlet’s room. She opens the door to see Scarlet in her room playing her video game. Scarlet see her and waves happily.) Madelene:'' (sighs with relief)'' Oh good. For a moment, I thought you got hurt… (comes in with a plate of food) Mom finished making your lunch. I hope you saved your stomach lots of room. (Scarlet then realizes how full she is right now after eating the pizza, burrito, and meat and drinking the smoothie. She looks at the camera with a worried expression.) -Episode Ends- Trivia *Scarlet's video game is a reference to "NASU", a mini-game featured in an RPG game called "Yume Nikki". What did you think of this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Good (4/5) Awesome (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:October Releases